Lunar Lighting
by BlackStorm
Summary: ON HIATUS! WILL PROBABLY DELETE! The moon is acting up, and Raven is being affected by it. small Star x Rob - Cy x Ra
1. Robin’s Presents

Chapter 1: Robin's Presents  
  
"Ok, team," Robin started out, "we've been fighting for one year now. Can you guess what that means?"  
  
"What, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, "In Earth years, I have only been here twelve months."  
  
"Star," Beast Boy asked, "twelve months _is_ one year."  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Anyway," Raven said to get things moving.  
  
"After one year, I always give out presents," Robin explained.  
  
On the table there were four presents. One was a thin, rectangle wrapped in metallic blue with a silver bow labeled "Cyborg". One was a small cube wrapped in orange with red polka dots with a purple bow labeled "Starfire". One was larger cube wrapped in light green with a darker green bow labeled "Beast Boy". The last was a not as thin rectangle wrapped in black with a navy blue bow labeled "Raven". Starfire opened hers first.  
  
"Oh Robin!" Starfire said as she opened her present, "I love it! It's a doll of me!"  
  
"No problem," he responded.  
  
Next, Beast Boy opened his.  
  
"It's Elephanto...AND IT'S GREEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
The titans stared at him and Robin with puzzled looks.  
  
"These animals are in an exclusive line of stuffed animals, and they have all colors. I have everyone except Elephanto in green, and Elephanto's are the hardest to get." he explained, "Dude! Where did you get it Robin?!"  
  
"The shopkeeper said that you loved these animals and he had one green Elephanto left, so he gave it to me, it was double the price, but it was obviously worth it." Robin said.  
  
Third was Cyborg.  
  
"Rob!" Cyborg shouted, "It's the second racing game, but it hasn't even been released yet! Where did you get it?"  
  
"The storekeeper had them in stock, he just wasn't putting them in the store yet. He knew how much you wanted it, so he gave that to me...for double the price, again. But it was, again, obviously worth it."  
  
Finally, Raven opened hers.  
  
"It's a diary," she said, "a diary named Aria."  
  
"I thought you might want one." Robin said.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Before they all left to their rooms, they all said thank you again, except Raven. Cyborg lightly, in his opinion, not Robin's, punched Robin in his arm. Beast Boy changed into an elephant and threw Robin up, catching him on his way down. Starfire was the last one there.  
  
"Thank you, Robin," she said in a quiet voice. She walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. She left Robin alone in the main room standing there, surprised and yet, relieved. 


	2. Diary Entry One

**Spyrothetitan06** – Thanks.  
  
**TeenTitansGirl14** – The diary's name might have a purpose, or it might not.  
  
**Raventhedarkgoddess** – Here's your update, sorry it took so long.  
  
A/N: Sorry the story took so long to update, I just had a small Writer's Block for this story only...evil Writer's Block.  
  
Chapter 2: Diary Entry One  
  
Raven walked into her room and sat on her bed, staring at the diary. She sat there until all of the other Titans were asleep.  
  
"I guess I should write in it," she said to herself, "that's what it's for, right?"  
  
She picked up the diary and a pen and started writing.  
  
-=- RAVEN'S DIARY -=-  
  
Dear Aria,  
  
This is my first time writing in you, or any diary for that matter. I don't really know what to say. I hate this. I better tell you, right? Well, here it goes.  
  
My powers are slightly affected by the moon, so it helps me or doesn't. The more of the moon that you can see, the lees control I have over my powers and the better you can see the moon, the worse it gets. So like, if it's a new moon and clouds are covering where it would be, I have complete control over my powers, I get powers you can't possibly imagine. Although, if the moon is full and there is nothing covering it, I have absolutely no control over my powers. It's really annoying.  
  
Wow. I'm really sleepy now. Weird. I guess I'm done writing in you tonight. Uh... Seeya.  
  
Raven  
  
-=- NORMAL POV -=-  
  
With that, Raven crept into her bed. Cyborg woke up, though he didn't know why. He was walking past Raven's room to get some water and heard a strange noise, like a melody. What neither of them knew was that a soft melody was coming from the book. 


	3. Perfect Day

A/N: I didn't get a priview of the last chapter, not that it matters. Here you go.

**Raventhedarkgoddess** writes - Short, but that's fine by me. Good job. I see someone is a bit uncertain about writing in her diary. Can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
With all due respect,  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess  
  
**BlackSword6** responds – Someone is uncertain about writing in her diary. Here's the next chapter.  
  
**BlackShield** writes - Oh... the mysteriousness. The diary's evil? Good? Neither? It's alive! ALIVE! It's Frankenstein. Ttfocl. Just kidding. It's interesting, the thing about the moon, though you'd think the first entry would be longer - you know, introducing herself and telling stuff about herself. It just seemed kinda random... Whatever. I like that you named the diary - it sounds so much better than 'dear diary'. That sounds way too... I dunno... pink. Somehow. Not Raven-like. But the name makes it okay.  
  
Anyhoozle, plz get your butt back from camp and get on AIM cuz I got something for you to SEE!  
  
Scelus,  
  
BlackShield  
  
**BlackSword6** responds – Mysteriousness is sometimes my middle name...whatever. Raven is uncertain about her diary (read Raventhedarkgoddesses review). I do not want ANY of my work to be pink. shudders  
  
**CyborgAndRaven4Ever** writes - YAY! Another fic with Cy/Rae in it! We will take over with them. BB/R & R/R fics have no chance ::evil laugh::  
  
Want a Cy/Rae hat? Since TeenTitansGirl14 is handing out flags, I thought that I would hand out hats.  
  
**BlackSword6** responds – We will not "might", we WILL take over with Cy/Rae (here me out, all you Ro/Rae and BB/Rae fans, WE WILL!!!!!!) !!!!!!  
  
Please give me a hat in your next review, if you give one...  
  
**Universal** **Aura** writes - nice story, I like it, and that you picked a good relationship, Keep it Up!  
  
**BlackSword6** responds – Thanks. No, I picked the BEST relationship (with Raven in it, at least) (but it's still the best overall).  
  
**Apatha** writes - CONTINUE! Continue soon or face the wrath of my poorly trained antelope! I am interested by this story, so CONTINUE!  
  
**BlackSword6** responds – your poorly trained antelope can not faze me!!!!!! But you still get your update.  
  
Chapter 3: The Perfect Day For Raven  
  
Raven awoke as usual. She put on her cloak and levitated up to the roof. She mediated and got herself fully meditated in almost half the time.  
  
"That was fast," Raven said to herself, levitating to the elevator, pushing the Main Floor button to get herself some Herbal Tea.  
  
When she got to the kitchen, she started to boil the water. She proceeded to read her book. The water finished as the sharp whistle filled the room. She turned off the heat and poured the water into the cup, having the ideal amount of water in the pitcher to fill her cup. She put the tea package in and sipped her tea.  
  
"Wonderful," she said to herself as Cyborg walked into the room.  
  
He quickly walked to the kitchen and started to make eggs for everyone, making tofu eggs for Beast Boy so he wouldn't bother him about breakfast as he did everyday.  
  
"Strange," Cyborg said as he was cooking.  
  
"What?" Raven asked.  
  
"I was walking past your room last night to get some water and I could swear I heard a song or something coming from your room," he explained.  
  
"I heard it too," Raven answered, "I don't know why, but I did. That's what put me to sleep."  
  
"This morning, everything's been going great," Cyborg said, changing the subject, "I woke up with the alarm clock set at the right time. My power cell just turned fully charged when I woke up so not as much electricity was wasted. And the frosting on the cake was that BB isn't up so I get to make breakfast."  
  
"Things are just perfect for me," Raven said, "When I went to meditate, I only took half of the time to get my mind under full control, the water in my pitcher was the perfect amount for my cup, and my tea is just delicious."  
  
"It's all just-"Cyborg started to say.  
  
"Perfect," Raven said for him.  
  
By the time the others got in, breakfast was all set up and everyone enjoyed their meal. Beast Boy was fine with his tofu eggs. Raven even decided to eat some breakfast with them.  
  
"These eggs are wonderful, Cy," Raven said.  
  
"What did you say?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"What?" Raven asked back, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing," Beast Boy said.  
  
"I don't think that I've ever heard you call him 'Cy' before," Robin said.  
  
"Agreed," Starfire said.  
  
"I like when you call me 'Cy'," Cyborg said.  
  
Raven then levitated out of the room, also moving her dishes to the sink.


	4. Confessions

**Flying Star **- Perfect..perfect?! Hello, the book was singing!  
laughs Seriously, this is very cool, the mystery deepens.  
Keep on writing.  
  
PS. Okay, sent the e-mail again. THis time to the right address. Also, I've added another poem, about Raven.

**BlackSword6** – Maybe they just don't care about the book? Then again, I know, I'm the writer. All power! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

"_These eggs are wonderful, Cy," Raven said.  
  
"What did you say?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"What?" Raven asked back, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing," Beast Boy said.  
  
"I don't think that I've ever heard you call him 'Cy' before," Robin said.  
  
"Agreed," Starfire said.  
  
"I like when you call me 'Cy'," Cyborg said.  
  
Raven then levitated out of the room, also moving her dishes to the sink._

**_Chapter 4: Confessions_**

A mysterious man was clasped onto a window, listening into whatever anyone in that room was saying.

"Ok, Rob," Cyborg said.

"What's up?" Beast Boy said.

"The mayor called e-mailed us and said he's having a conference and he needs three of us to go," Robin explained.

"Who will be your companions on this trip to the joining of people?" Starfire asked.

"I've already planned that out," Robin said, "Cyborg, you should stay here so if anything gets broken or something, you can fix it. Raven, you should stay also because you can help Cyborg with anything he needs and besides, you need to meditate and if you come, things will be too hectic and you'll have no time to and who knows what'll happen then."

"Excellent," the man said.

"Fine," Raven said.

"Works for me," Cyborg said.

"We better start packin'," Beast Boy said.

"So it's true, miracles do happen," Raven said.

"What'd ya mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"You said something right for once," Raven said. Starfire giggled, Cyborg chuckled, and Robin said, "We should get packing, we leave in an hour anyway. With that, they all left the room except Cyborg and Raven.

"So we're gonna be alone, for a week," Cyborg said.

"Seems like it," Raven answered.

"So, what should we do with the time later?"

"I don't know. Then again, I don't care either, but there's one problem."

"What?"

"Um...Well, I have this thing with my powers..."

"What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Well, in two days, it's a full moon, right?'

"Well, I guess."

"I'll only tell you if you **promise** not to tell anybody!"

"Sounds good to me," the man said.

"Ok, ok."

"The more of the moon that is showing, the less control over my powers I have."

"Wow, why?"

"I dunno, that's just it."

"And that's how the titans die," the man said. He then jumped from the window and into the water.


End file.
